Shattered Marble
by Revolutionschild506
Summary: A companion fic to "Tattoos" Modern AU. Combeferre stared in horror at the word that decorated Enjolras's body. "Julien..." He whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again fanfiction world! This is a companion fic for my other story, Tattoos. If you have not read that, you might want to as it gives you some background knowledge.**

**To everyone that has read Tattoos, hello! I'm very excited about this one, and I promise the chapters of these will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Victor Hugo.**

A small beeping sound broke the quiet of the tattoo shop, silent except for the whir of the tattoo artist's needle. A man with hair golden like the sun and eye's as blue as the ocean looked up from the ground. He was shirtless with words tattooed all over his chest.

Reaching over, he grabbed his phone, fully excepting to receive another tattoo today. But no. This was just an alarm he has set for himself, for a meeting with his friends for their cause.

A curse slipped form his lips. He had five minutes to get to the meeting. He wouldn't dare be late and risk the others learning about the tattoos.

"Um, excuse me madame. I have a meeting to attend in five minutes and I was wondering if this tattoo is nearly finished."

The tattoo artist looked up, shocked. Despite his almost daily visits to her shop, she rarely ever received more conversation from him then just another tattoo request. "Yes monsieur. It is nearly done."

He nodded, looking down again. A mere two minutes later the tattoo was finished and he had flown out the door, white shirt pulled on, but red coat forgotten. Within a minute he had arrived at the café. He silently thanked himself for having chosen a tattoo shop that was on the same block as the café. _I finally did something right. _He thought to himself bitterly.

Taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves, he pushed open the door to the café, being greeted by the sight of his friends talking excitedly about something.

Courfeyrac was the first to notice the appearance of the revolutions leader. "Enjolras!' He called, "We were just discussing the possibility of going to a theme park this weekend!" He waved Enjolras over, so excited he didn't notice the lack of Enjolras red jacket.

Combeferre, on the other hand, did. "Enjolras… Where's your jacket?"

Enjolras paled. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. His mind wandered, briefly speculating on why it was so cold in the café today, or primarily, why everywhere seemed to have started using ice boxes to heat their establishments.

He was saved from replying with a certain cynic walking over, already drunk. He threw his arms around Enjolras, asking loudly, "Yeah! Where's your jacket, Apollo?"

Enjolras winced from Grantaire's loud voice. It wasn't helping his headache at all. "Its… At the cleaners." Enjolras replied, silently praying that no one would question it. No one did.

"We really should go to that new one." Joly said, bringing the focus of the meeting back to the amusement park. "It's only been open for a few months and that would mean that all the germs that are at amusement parks wouldn't be in as large of numbers. Either way, I highly suggest we all wear masks and gloves just in case."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, before stepping forward, most certainly having enough of this. "Well. You can all discuss this later, but we are here for the cause, for Patria. Let us not stand here and talk about such pointless things!"

The café grew quiet, being able to recognize the signs of a speech. Grantaire rolled his eyes, but wandered over to his corner, where he was able to watch everything. But, as Enjolras continued speaking, Grantaire noticed things that were far from Enjolras's normal behavior.

Enjolras swayed where he stood, and his eyes looked bright. Too bright. He winced every time he looked up, as if the light hurt his eyes. Grantaire was suddenly afraid, knowing that something was wrong.

"Apollo!' He called out, walking up to Enjolras. "How dost thou feelth this evening?"

Enjolras turned, face angry. 'Grantaire, I swear…" He began, before stopping suddenly. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Grantaire lunged forward, catching his marble Apollo as he fell, unconscious. Combeferre surged forward as well, yelling with pure panic in his eyes.

Enjolras had been feeling horrible all evening. He thought his speech to be much worse than normal and he was terrified of anyone finding his secret.

Then Grantaire came up, talking in that idiotic old English accent. Enjolras turned to him fury evident. "Grantaire, I swear…" he said through gritted teeth before freezing. _I don't have the right to call anything idiotic, not when I'm the walking definition of it. _He was barely able to finish the thought before he collapsed.

**Well… Opinions anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well… delayed. Yes. Like my last story's update. But… yes. Thank you Iceangel1229, Sarahbob, emma.m.g9, and LesMislover2013.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ooooooooooooown.**

The medic in Combeferre kicked in as soon as he saw his young friend fall. He shoved Grantaire out of the way, not currently caring about the wounded look in his eyes. He knelt down next to Enjolras's limp body and laid a hand on his forehead. Almost immediately, he drew his hand back, eyes opening wide. Combeferre wasn't a walking human thermometer, but he estimated Enjolras's temperature to be between 103-105 degrees Fahrenheit. (39-40 degrees Celcius).

"Joly." Combeferre said, voice deceptively calm. "I need your thermometer. Make sure it's clean."

Joly gave a terrified nod, giving a look to his limp leader before starting for his backpack. Jehan had retreated into a corner, trying, and failing to not look at Enjolras. Courfeyrac was trying to subdue the conversation that had risen and overcome the café's back room. Grantaire remained where he was, on the floor, looking at his Apollo's body.

Joly returned with the thermometer and handed it wordlessly to Combeferre. He too knelt down by Enjolras, but quickly got up with the look Combeferre shot him.

Combeferre inserted the thermometer into Enjolras's mouth with order to Grantaire to keep it under his tongue. He then got up, holding up his hands for silence. It fell almost immediately. "Now." He said in a clear voice, "I need to know who has the closest apartment to the café. Ours is a good five minute drive away and with the traffic at this time, I refuse to go there."

Jehan raised a shaky hand. "Mine's a three minute drive away." He offered. Combeferre gave him a nod, before returning his attention to the group. No other hands were raised. He turned back to Jehan. "Please go and get your car start…"

A voice spoke up from where Enjolras was laying. "You can walk to mine. It's just down the block. Next to that tattoo parlor."

Combeferre spun around, looking at Grantaire, who had Enjolras's head in his lap, with one hand stroking his hair, and another had a firm grip on the thermometer. "Are you sure?" Combeferre asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. Please. I want to help him." Grantaire said, a look in his eyes that the other Amis had never seen before.

"Very well…" Combeferre started, somewhat concerned, before he was interrupted by the thermometer. Before Combeferre had managed to kneel, Grantaire had taken the thermometer out of Enjolras's mouth, peering at the small numbers on the screen. His eyes widened. "104 degrees" he hoarsely whispered. (40 degrees Celcius.)

"We need to go. Now." Combeferre ordered, before carefully picking up Enjolras's limp body. He walked purposefully out of the café, with Grantaire following behind him.

As the door of the café slammed shut behind them, a deathly silence filled the small room where the others were left behind.

The door of the café once again opened, and all of Les Amis stood up with a sudden stomach-clenching fear. A small woman with her brown hair pulled up into a bun walked into the room, holding a distinctive red jacket.

"This is your friends, right?" She asked. All the Amis could do is nod. "He left it in my tattoo parlor, the one just down the street. I saw him being carried by someone else when I came in. Are you sure you trust him with your friend?" She asked, eyes flashing.

"What… What do you mean?" Courfeyrac challenged as soon as he recovered from the shock of seeing his friend's red jacket in the hands of a complete stranger.

She stepped backwards, holding the jacket even tighter. 'He didn't tell you… Did he?" She asked softly. "Well, I swear those words weren't said by me! I only gave him the tattoo's he asked for! I swear!" She turned on her heel, fleeing the café, dropping the red jacket behind her.

Les Amis looked at each other bewildered. There was something very wrong here. They needed to know what.

**And there's the second chapter! Yes, I know the disease I gave Enjolras only gives you a mild fever, but considering how awful Enjolras is at self-care…**

**Iceangel1229: Ta da! Here you go! More… stuff!**

**Sarahbob: Thank you! Thank you very much!**

** .9: This one will have the comfort I promise! And maybe. It depends on what the readers want.**

**LesMislover2013: Thank you, thank you very much.**

**NOTE: There is a poll on my profile relating to this story, so if you **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Mwahaha. And yeah, at this rate, I'm gonna completely fail my History test. But who cares. No one needs History. Unless, of course, it's the French Revolution. But it's not. SO… Nope. Don't need it. Thank you Phoenixflames12, Iceangel1229, Sarahbob, That Creative One, and LesMislover2013 for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I've never been to France, much less lived there. I cannot own, therefore.**

Even though the distance to Grantaire's apartment was only a few feet, it seemed to stretch into miles for Combeferre as he carried his small friend to Grantaire's apartment.

He wished deeply that he knew what was wrong, an ami collapsing, especially an ami as brave and strong as Enjolras was means that there is something wrong. Horribly wrong. And he had to know what.

Suddenly, Combeferre nearly fell over from the impact of a small body into his own. He turned around, furious that someone would dare run into him at such an important time.

A small woman with blonde hair stood in front of him, shaking. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the figure he carried. "I didn't give him those words!" She shrieked. "I mean, I did! But only because he told me too! It's my job!" She ran down the path they were going, not once looking back in her panic.

Combeferre looked at Grantaire, confused. "Who was…" He asked, before stopping.

Grantaire looked confused as well. "She works in the tattoo shop…" He trails off.

Combeferre shrugged as best he could with an Enjolras in his arms. "Come on." He began to once again walk slowly down the street.

By the time they reached Grantaire's apartment, the tattoo shop woman was still on their minds. Grantaire unlocked the door and Combeferre walked in, nearly running over Grantaire and setting Enjolras down on the floor.

"Grantaire, I need a thermometer." Combeferre ordered. Grantaire nodded and ran off to his kitchen, returning not a few seconds later. Combeferrre placed the thermometer under Enjolras tongue.

"Go start a cold bath. We need it to cool him down." Combeferre ordered. Grantaire nodded and ran off to the restroom.

For the first time since Enjolras had collapsed, Combeferre allowed his true feelings to show through. He began to shake from nerves and a few stray tears slipped from his eyes. "Enjolras, I swear… If you die… I'll bring you back and kill you myself…" He hissed out, trying desperately not to start sobbing. The beeping of the thermometer distracted him briefly.

He pulled the thermometer out and sighed. 106 degrees Fahrenheit… He had to get ENjolras into that bath immediately.

"GRANTAIRE! Is that bath ready yet?!" Combeferre yelled.

"Yes!" Grantaire yelled back. The sound of running water was promptly shut off.

Combeferre gather his friend back into his arms and began to head down the hall Grantaire had disappeared down a few minutes ago.

As he entered the restroom, he shoved Grantaire out of the way, propping Enjolras up against of the wall. He turned around and pushed Grantaire out of the door. "You can see him later." He said before closing the door in Grantaire's face.

He turned around and knelt down before his young friend. He began to unbutton Enjolras's shirt, before slipping it off Enjolras's slim shoulders. Combeferre froze as he saw his friend's bare chest.

He stood up, staggering up before turning 180 degrees and throwing up the toilet lid, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Combeferre! What happened?!" Grantaire yelled/ asked, panic seeping through his voice.

Combeferre turned back around to face his friend, face wite and pale. "Enjolras…" He whispered.

Against the yellow skin of Enjolras, the bold, black words stood out like a drop of blood on a snow white field.

**And Enjolras has been discovered…. I must apologize for the delay. Lots of projects. **


End file.
